The Lone Wolf Cub
by cockenygeezah
Summary: A young girl spun round. a growl. a flash of fur. a silent scream. what will remus do when he realises? rated M for future chapters
1. creature in the shadows

**hiya guys! first hp ff here. woo. hope i do the characters justice. please review to tell me what i'm doing wrong. **

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the harry potter characters. anya is mine though. xx**

Darkness seeped from every crack of the forest, casting long, empty shadows along the ground, stealing the young Gryffindors breath. silence trapped her in its deathly web as the full moon beamed down through the forbidden canopy.

_crack_

the girl spun around, her ebony hair flying in all directions, eyes widened wih fear. her heart raced. she shouldn't be here. terror grasped her. twigs snapped under her nimble feet, awakening everything who lived in the trees.

a growl. a flash or fur. a silent scream.

then...

black

and slience crept over the forest once more.

--

pain trickled into the 5th years darkness as she opened a bleary eye, squinting as light stabbed them. sudden relief washed over her as she realised she wasn't dead.

she raised her head slowly, feeling it tenderly with lead fingers. the memory of what she saw still burned in the mind as she felt someone tending to a large wound on her side. pain prickled up in sharp bursts as the person touched her. she opened her bleary eyes again, wider this time.

"ahh you're awake," rang te cool, clear voice of madam pomfrey, "no...remus sit down. you can see her in a moment."

_there's another person in here? did he come to see me? remus lupin? that cute 5th year that spoke to me in the common room the other day? it can't be!_

the girl turned her head to the side, peering over the bedside table. the handsome, young man sat, cross legged on the bed nearest to her, munching on a large bar of Honeydukes best chocolate. he raised a thin, slender hand and waved, smiling, his mouth too full to speak. she looked solomnly at herself, wondering how bad it really was. she gasped. a large gash spanned from the left side of her neck to the right side of her waist, ending in a strange shaped gouge near her stomach. blood seeped thickly from more wounds on her legs. a droplet of blood trickled into her slightly open mouth, making her gag. remus looked pityingly over her, "are you ok? what happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

the girl looked at madam pomfrey as she walked briskly into her office. she carefully pulled herself up, leaning heavily on her bedpost as she moved closer to him.

"you'll never believe me...but..." she began, making sure to put a silencing charm on the office door first.

"this is gonna sound crazy...but i think there's a werewolf in the school." she muttered scaredly. remus stared at her wide-eyed, looking between her terrified eyes and the strangly shaped gouge in her side.

"and...what's worse...is...i...i think it bit me...last night..."

if it were possible, remus' eyes grew even wider and he grabbed her arm quickly. tears ran down her face, half out of pain, half terror.

"i don't know what to do remus...i'm gonna have to leave the school aren't i?"

remus sat next to her, holding her gently as if she were a china doll, stroking her hair softly.

"it's ok...you won't get chucked out...what's your name?"

"anya...how do you know i wont get chucked?" she sniffed. anya felt him tense at the question.

_hang on..._

"remus...how **do** you know?" she asked again, her heart pounding. he sighed.

"'coz...'coz i'm one too," he admitted sadly, hanging his head and his arms falling limp around her. anya gasped.

"then...it...was you?" she squirmed away, "wasn't it?"

remus shook his head matter-of-factly.

"i don't think so. i would have remembered if i'd bitten someone," he stated calmly, though not all too sure himself. she nodded warily, "alright...i'll have to trust you on that one," she smiled hopefully, "so...i wont get kicked out of school?"

again, remus shook his head, handing her a square of chocolate, "nope. and what's more...me and my friends can help you...if you like?"

anya nodded, smiling as the chocolate warmed her, taking the edge off the pain. their eyes met slowly, honey to indigo. they grinned at each other and madam pomfrey strolled into the room.

"remus lupin! what did i say about leaving her alone?! she's been through enough without you badgering her! she. needs. REST!"

remus shuffled back to his bed, winking at anya and concealing a smile.

**review please. will try and update soon.**


	2. cheering up mr lupin

**hi again. sorry i took so long to update. i had a lot to do this last couple of weeks. (plus i had major writers block)**

**WARNING: RLSB slash. you have been warned of the smutty content. beware. **

"I can't believe you didn't tell her!" Sirius exclaimed, wide-eyed as he leapt off his four-poster bed.

"I couldn't! Come on Padfoot! You should have seen the look in her eyes! She was terrified of me…I couldn't go through with that pads…not when I can help her get through it!"

Sirius wrapped a comforting arm around him. Lupin leaned on him gently, sighing.

"What am I gonna do"

"What you normally do…with the additional girl once a month."

"What if she finds out?"

"She won't."

The finality in Sirius' voice told Lupin to shut up. He ran a finger down the Lycanthropes side and he giggled, shying away.

"Stop it! That tickles!"

"Excuse me?"

Lupin covered his mouth with his hands and shook his head. Sirius grinned evilly and subdued him with tickling fingers.

"No! Siri-! Stop it!" he spluttered between giggles. He fell back onto Sirius' bed, Sirius not far behind. They lay there, gasping for giggly breaths. Sirius recovered first, resting his head on Lupins' chest and stroking slowly down his side with one finger. A small moan escaped Lupins' partially open lips and he blushed.

How was it that the laziest of gestures, when coming from Sirius, was enough to harden him?

Sirius seemed to notice this as well. Grinning, his once lazy hand journeyed south, making a somewhat louder reaction emanate from deep within Lupins throat. Sirius pushed Lupin back down, fiddling with his shirt buttons and sliding his tongue into Lupins longing mouth. His hands slid towards Lupins belt buckle, undoing his trousers. He pushed his hands into his boxer shorts, grabbing his cock. Lupin groaned and Sirius laughed, evidently pleased with himself, his hands pumping faster and faster.

"These damn pants are getting in the way!" he said angrily, tugging at them until they fell to his ankles. Then, with a small chuckle, he lowered his mouth to his erect member. Lupin groaned louder now, "stop it Padfoot!" he giggled, squirming under his warm breath. Sirius thought for a moment, slowly running a pale finger up Lupins inner thigh, gaining another satisfying moan.

"Sirius!"

"Oh so you **don't **want me to stop?"

"Fuck off Sirius! When have I ever wante-" Lupins sentence trailed off to a lengthy groan as Sirius-obviously satisfied with his answer-ran his tongue along his shaft. Lupin thrust upwards involuntarily, his cock sliding into Sirius' awaiting mouth. Sirius moaned and bobbed up and down, his tongue tracing small circles over Lupins' cock.

"Shit Sirius! I'm…I'm going to…" he spluttered. He was close. Very close…and Sirius knew it. Sirius moaned in agreement and deep-throated him.

"Sirri…I mean it…I can't!" he uttered almost incoherently. Sirius laughed, the vibrations echoing up lupins' spine. He gasped and came violently into the back of Sirius' throat. He drank it down greedily, moaning slightly. He pulled away, licking Lupins cock clean and then scattering loving kisses up his chest and along his jawbone.

"Cheered up now?"

"uhuh…"

**now you've read it...any good? please review. xox love ur cockeny geezah!**


End file.
